


Dreamtalia (FR)

by Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise



Series: Transcriptions Françaises des Jeux sur Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Bonus Chapters: Bad Ends, But Germany/Italy is basically canon so, Character Death, Dreamtalia, French, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Gore, Horror, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Japan suffers, My poor babies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Translation, Violence, italy suffers, no beta we die like men
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise/pseuds/Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise
Summary: (Let's play de Kyokoon64, qui est une des créatrices du jeu). Après avoir échappé aux Alliés grâce à Allemagne, Italie s'endort dans son lit et rejoint un merveilleux rêve. Dans la réalité, lui, Canada et Autriche ont sombré dans le coma à cause d'une étrange créature, un Faucherêve. Les Alliés et l'Axe doivent alors s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de leurs camarades, et s'unir pour les sauver d'une mort certaine.





	Dreamtalia (FR)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Play!: Dreamtalia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/473449) by Kyokoon64. 



> Donc, voici la première fanfiction que je poste sur ce compte ^^  
> Les deux premiers chapitres (non-corrigés) son sur mon compte ff.net donc pas d'accusation de plagiat.  
> Updates incertaines, j'ai perdu tous mes chapitres d'avances et j'ai la fac à côté donc voilà...  
> Enjoy ^^

_Les humains disent toujours qu'il faut faire attention à ce que l’on souhaite..._

_Parce que cela pourrait se réaliser..._

_Mais quel serait le problème si les rêves pouvaient devenir réalité ? Est-ce que tout le monde ne serait pas heureux, alors ?_

_Oui, ce ne serait pas mal... n'est-ce pas ?_

_Les humains sont si stupides~~_

_Hey..._

_Viens..._

_Viens à moi, cher ami..._

_Je vais te montrer un tout nouveau monde, d'où tu ne voudras plus jamais partir..._

_Ehehehee~_

 

* * *

 

"Sur l'eau calme voguant sans trêve...

Dans l'éclat du jour qui s'achève...  


Qu'est notre vie, sinon un rêve ?"

Lewis Carroll, Alice au Pays des Merveilles


End file.
